


Painting the Sky

by lilserket



Series: Painting the earth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a god what paints the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Sky

A gentle breeze blew gently through the grass up on the hills as Kuroo walked up one to reach the top. Ever since he was little his grandmother would speak of a god what would paint the skys from sunrise to night.

 _"How does the god paint the sky?"_ he had asked her.

_"The god uses his power of course, traveling from different parts of the world to paint the skys."_

_"Where does the god get his paint then?"_

_"From light all around us.'_

_"You're silly grandmother."_

Kuroo smiled at the memory as he stood on top of the largest hill. Wind gently blowing through his hair. After that conversation his grandmother would bring him on top of the hill to watch the sun go down so he could watch the sky change colors.

_"I want to meet that god."_

_"You do? What would you say to him if you did?"_

_"That his paintings were prettiest."_

_"I think he would like that."_

_"Grandmother?"_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"What would happen if the god fell from the sky?"_

"Then the sky would turn cloudless grey," he whispered to himself as he took off his bag, dropping it to the ground before sitting down. He hummed lightly to himself pulling out a sketchbook from his bag along with some paint. "What will the color of the sky look like today," he wondered flipping through other paintings he had done before finding a blank page.

Pink, the sunset was more pink tonight, with a decent amount of orange and a little bit of red. He changed his colors to blues and dark blues changing the sunset into night adding small stars in his painting before putting off to the side to dry.

"You paint the sunset and sunrise so pretty," Kuroo commented out loud as he laid back looking up at the stars, the breeze calmly blowing past him. "Maybe add some more orange next time, I'm running low on my pink paints."

* * *

 

The next evening he went back up on top of the hill, waiting for the sunset to start. "I told you more orange this time, you better put more orange in," he ordered the sky preparing his paints and sketchbook.

He watched as the sky slowly began to turn. Orange showed up, following a darker shade, then a little red. He watched amazed, the sky seemed to look like it was burning before a little to the right started to turn into pinks and purples.

"I think this is the prettiest sky you've painted yet," Kuroo complimented a smile playing on his lips as the sky started fading into the night sky. "Thank you for listening to me this time. I'll go buy more pink tomorrow," he added setting his painting to the side to dry.

He watched the stars, mouth opened as a shooting star shot across the sky. "It's funny, your not real, yet a story about you makes me keep coming back. I think my grandmother would laugh that I keep coming back," he sighed scratching the back of his head, then fixing his shirt. "It's a relaxing thing really."

He jumped as his phone went off. He reached down to look at it. "It's just Bokuto, he asked if I was here again. Of course I am," he chuckled talking to himself. "He acts like he doesn't have an area he likes to rest at and talk to himself."

"Well, I should get going," Kuroo smiled packing up his things as he stood up. "I'll be back here tomorrow. I promise," he told the sky before heading down the hill.

* * *

 

Kuroo hummed smiling to himself as he looked at the paint on the shelf before grabbing the shades of pink he needed more of. 'Perfect,' he thought walking up to the counter, putting his stuff down before digging in his bag.

"You must have painted the sky a lot," the elderly lady behind the counter commented as she rang up the paints.

"I do, I paint almost every night," he told her as he took out his sketchbook taking out one of his pages before giving it to her. "Here, I did this one a couple nights ago," he laid it on the counter before giving her the money.

"Gorgeous," The elder commented a small smile on her lips as she held it in her hands. "This will look lovely framed and on the wall."

"Thank you," Kuroo laughed a warm blush on his face from the compliment, he normally didn't show anyone his paintings.

"Enjoy your evening."

"I will, you too," He nodded packing his new paints away before heading out of the shop. He took in a deep breath as he walked towards the bus stop to wait. He watched as children ran around laughing, their parents trying to calm them down as the bus arrived.

Kuroo moved over allowing the parents and children on first before getting on, sitting towards the front. He watched as they drove buy small shops and people talking, laughing. Everything was peaceful.

He smiled to himself looking up at the sky, his smile slowly fading as the sky started fading from blue to grey. "The sky would turn a cloudless grey," he whispered to himself as children started to question their parents why the sky was grey.

He was internally greatful that the bus came to a stop at his stop. He rushed out not bothering to go to his small house as he took off sprinting into the field. Why was the sky grey? Wasn't the god coloring the skys just a myth?

Kuroo panted as he continued to run before reaching the hill. He held his chest trying to catch his breath before walking up the large hill. 'This is stupid Kuroo, it's just a myth,' he thought to himself about to reach the top of the hill, a hand in the grass catching his attention. 'It's just a civilian,' he thought as the person came into view making him freeze.

There, in front of him was a male with medium length brown to blond hair laying in the grass in very expensive looking robes. "Excuse me?" He spoke quietly as he slowly approached the male. "Are you okay?" he asked louder walking until he was next to him, only then he realized the heavy breathing and sweat on his face.

"Oh, you're sick," Kuroo gasped looking around, what was he suppose to do with this sick person who was dressed oddly for this time period. He thought about his options before bending down, carefully placing the stranger up on to his back. "I don't have the money to take you to the hospital, my house will have to do."

* * *

 

Kuroo stood in his kitchen, watching the soup as it began to warm up. Why was that person passed out on top of the hill. Not just a hill, the hill he hangs at. Not to mention the weird clothes he was wearing. "Come to think of it, his make up was odd too," he frowned thinking of the red eyeliner around the boy's eyes with three red dots under them.

"Maybe he's one of those people who dress up," he sighed turning off the stove once the soup started to boil and got a bowl and spoon.

"I brought food," he told the male currently laying in his bed. He watched as the male opened his eyes, pure gold staring at him. 'So pretty,' he thought being drawn to them. He shook his head before holding out the bowl and spoon. "I made you some soup, it'll help with your fever," he told him as the male sat up, robes falling off his shoulder to reveal his bare chest.

Kuroo looked at him, a slight blush appearing on his face as the boy reached out and took the bowl and spoon from him. "I'm sorry, I hope you like it," he laughed nervously backing away. "I'm going to go out in the living room, if you need anything just call for me," he added in one breath before moving as quick as normal out of the room.

'He's so pretty,' he thought walking to the wall, leaning his head against it. "Get a grip Kuroo," he whispered to himself before backtracking to the couch, flopping face down on top of it. 'Nailed it,' he thought staring at the sketchbook on his coffee table.

* * *

 

Kuroo opened his eyes, hearing a clanking noise close to him. He lifted himself from the couch to look noticing the boy in the robes standing there holding the bowl and spoon out towards him. He frowned noticing something twitch on the boys head. 'What,' he thought squinting his eyes realizing they were ears almost flat against his head.

"You're...a cat?" he spoke moving off the couch, the boy was a lot smaller then him he noted, as the ears stood up on his head. "This must be a dream," he told himself taking the bowl and spoon away, walking towards the kitchen.

"Your paintings are very pretty," kuroo heard the boy speak causing him to stumble over his own feet before catching himself on the wall. "Excuse me?" he questioned turning back towards the boy. He didn't have his paintings out, or anywhere in his room.

"I watched you paint them. From the sky. You always sat on the hill and painted the sunset," the boy told him pulling his over sized robes up to cover himself.

Kuroo felt like he could pass out. How did this male know about that. How could he have watched him. His eyes widened finally putting two and two together. "Are you...a god?" he asked holding the bowl to his chest.

This time the boy got shy, ears flattening against his head. "I am a god," he mumbled, medium length hair going in front of his face.

"That's why the sky is grey..." Kuroo whispered eyes traveling to the ground before shooting back up. "But why are you here? The sky is grey because you aren't painting it."

"I fell," the god replied fumbling with the strings on his robe.

"Fell? Like, someone took over your spot?" he asked watching as the cat ears poked back up.

"No...I purposely fell..."

"Why?"

The god looked up at him, piercing gold eyes staring through him. "I wanted to meet you," his voice was quiet almost like a whisper.

Kuroo swallowed hard turning away from the god taking the bowl into the kitchen setting it into the sink before going back out to the livingroom. "Why me?"

"You've watched the skys ever since you were little, you started to paint them...I wanted to meet you...because...." his voice trailed off leaving the human confused and on edge.

"Because?"

The god took in a deep breath fixing his long sleeves. "I wanted to hear it from your mouth...face to face...how much you like my sunsets," a blush covering his face as he avoided eye contact. "Also I may have...accidentally fallen...here."

"Oh...OH!" Kuroo smiled realizing this is the god he wanted to compliment when he was little. "You're skys are so pretty...I wanted to paint them on paper,' he smiled wide looking down at the god. "But how do you accidenlt fall here? Can you go back?"

The god smiled looking down giving a silent 'Thank you' before standing straight up. "I walked to close to the edge...and fell down. I can't go back until my guardians come and get me, they have wings, I don't," he told the human,slightly embarrassed not being able to return to the skys himself.

"They must be worried sick about you," Kuroo spoke softly realizing there must be dangers around for a god to have guardians, and to be on Earth alone must not be safe.

"They are probably running around to find me," he chuckled to himself a small smile playing on his lips. "Ah, may I sit down?" he asked pointing towards the couch.

"No, go a head please, a god like yourself shouldn't have to stan--"

"Kenma...my name is Kenma," Kenma introduced himself as he walked to the couch sitting down before patting the seat beside him. "You're Kuroo, right? I think that's what your grandmother called you when you were little."

"Kenma," he let the name roll off his tongue before smiling wide. "My name is Kuroo, I'm sorry, my house is really messy for a god to be here," he laughed to himself as he walked over sitting down beside him.

Kenma smiled at the human before lifting his hands. "Want to see something?" he asked as boy nodded. He smiled closing his eyes as the room around them started to glow, soft lighs coming around them.

Kuroo gasped as the lights floated around slowly, he noticed they were all different colors. He looked back at Kenma, noticing his eyes were open, holding a pink orb before crushing it in his palm, writing in the air with the color on his fingers.

He watched as the god wrote words and drew animals, making the animals go around the room, before the color slowly faded away. "What was that?" he asked noticing a drop of color on his hand before it also faded away.

"It's how I paint the skies," Kenma told him with his hands cupped before uncovering a flower with all different colors. "A gift, for always watching me," he smiled handing the flower to the human as a knock was on his door. "My guardian is here."

Kuroo looked at the flower in his hands before standing up. "Will I ever see you again? What about your fever when I first got to you?" he asked, not wanting his short meeting with the god to end so soon.

"I had to trick you into bringing me here some how...I'm fine," Kenma smiled as the guardian entered the house. "If you were to be with me some day, would you be my guardian as well?"

'Was that an inventation?' he thought to himself looking towards the short black haired guardian, wing against his back. "I will become your guardian," he told him face serious.

"Then I will wait for the day," Kenma smiled turning away as his guardian with owl type wings followed after him.

Kuroo watched as the god left. "What do you mean...wait for the day?" he asked confused as the door shut behind them. He was confused by why he asked that, but he wanted to see him again. He had to.

* * *

 

"Kuroo," a voice called out. It sounded so familiar to him. "Kuroo," it repeated.

Kuroo growned as he opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, color of light floating around, lighting the room. His mind was distracted until a familiar face came into view. "Kenma," he spoke softly lifting his hand up, touching the gods face.

"What did you tell me four years ago?" Kenma asked voice soft as he placed a hand on top of Kuroo's bringing it across his mouth, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of his hand.

"That I would become your guardian," he told him blushing lightly when the god pressed a kiss against his palm.

"Do you promise to stay by my side?" the god asked, gold eyes glowing against the glowing colored orbs in the room.

"I do. I promise to never leave your side," he confirmed watching the god smile leaning down. His eye's widened as soft lips were pressed against his, light shooting across the room until everything went white.

Kuroo squinted his eyes closed before slowly opening them. He realized he was standing, clothes changed to black armor, he felt twitching on top of his head and a weight on his back, before noticing Kenma's shocked look. "What?" he asked the cat ears on his head flattening.

"You're a cat...but you have wings," Kenma gasped turning to look at his owl like guardian, a finger pressed on to his bottom lip. "Akaashi?" he questioned looking for answers only to receive a shrug.

"I must be special then," Kuroo grinned looking behind him, the lights floating around illuminating his black wings.

"Must be," the god chuckled to himself watching as his first guardian walked up to him. "I'll keep my promise," Kenma told him ignoring the confused look on Kuroo's face. He reached out a hand placing it on the owl's chest as a bright light covered the room.

Kuroo hissed hiding behind his arms until the light died down. Slowly removing them, he noticed the guardian named Akaashi, now wore similar robes as Kenma's. "What?" he asked as the ex-guardian walked over to him.

"Don't let Kenma get hurt, I cannot protect him like I used to now," Akaashi told him looking back at Kenma, bowing before leaving the darkness.

"He was a temporary guardian...he's actually the forest god," Kenma told him as he walked over to a table sitting down. "He was waiting to leave until you came," he added as an orb popped over the table, allowing him to start painting a sunset.

"I wonder if he watches my friend then," Kuroo thought about as he walked over to Kenma watching him paint.

"Bokuto," the name rolled out of Kenma's mouth. "I've heard all about him," he turned around to look at Kuroo a smile on his face. "Hows this painting?"

"Beautiful."

 

**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
